legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
M.U.T.O.
The M.U.T.O.s (ムートー Mūtō) are parasitic kaiju created by Legendary Pictures that appear in the 2014 Godzilla film Godzilla. Prehistoric parasites that thrived at the same time as Godzilla's species, the M.U.T.O.s survived by attacking and killing members of Godzilla's species and laying their eggs in their radioactive carcasses. Two M.U.T.O. spores left in the carcass of a Godzilla survived for millions of years buried deep underground in the Philippines, only to be uncovered by a mining operation in 1999. A male M.U.T.O. emerged from its spore and began feeding on a nuclear reactor located in Janjira, while the female emerged from a nuclear waste storage facility in Nevada years later in 2014. The M.U.T.O.s met in San Francisco and began building a nest, but Godzilla arrived in the city to stop them from reproducing. After a long battle, Godzilla successfully killed both M.U.T.O.s, while the military destroyed the creatures' nest, successfully preventing the M.U.T.O.s from repopulating. As Godzilla's foes in the first entry of the MonsterVerse, the M.U.T.O.s were the first opponent faced by Godzilla in a film since Monster X ten years earlier. Description The M.U.T.O.s were discovered in the Philippines in 1999 after a mining operation drilled into a cave containing two parasitic spores, one of which had already hatched. The newly hatched male M.U.T.O, who had hatched after being disturbed by the cave collapsing, burrowed its way to the Janjira nuclear power plant in Japan, where it caused the plant to collapse from underneath, killing Sandra Brody and several other workers, and causing the entire are to be evacuated because of radiation leaking from the plant. This was the work of the recently hatched male M.U.T.O., who was looking for a source of radiation that would be able to grow and sustain it while it entered hibernation. Despite the destruction of the plant, the M.U.T.O. linked itself to the radiation hot spot and entered a cocoon-like state, absorbing all the radiation from the surrounding area. The second pod containing the female M.U.T.O was taken by the Americans to the Yucca Mountain Nuclear Waste Depository in Nevada. Fifteen years later, the male M.U.T.O. finally emerged from its cocoon and let out a mating cry for its female counterpart. It laid waste to the power plant once again, killing dozens including Joe Brody before sprouting its wings and taking off. It later was tracked to Hawaii feeding on radiation and later fought off the military and caused destruction, where it faced Godzilla but fled after a short battle. Meanwhile, the female M.U.T.O. hatched as well and broke out of the mountain it was contained in, and began to make its way through Las Vegas, Nevada. Both the winged and eight-legged M.U.T.O. arrived to fight Godzilla in San Francisco, California, after the M.U.T.O.s were lured there with a nuclear bomb, and Godzilla, in turn, was lured there by the M.U.T.O.s. In the following hours, after setting up their nest and using the bomb to feed their eggs, they were attacked by Godzilla who fights at first against the eight-legged M.U.T.O. and quickly overpower her, but before he can kill her, the winged M.U.T.O. comes to her aid. Together, the M.U.T.O.s were able to overpower and mercilessly pummel Godzilla. Meanwhile, Ford Brody found the M.U.T.O. nest and destroyed the eggs in an explosion, which drew the rage of the female M.U.T.O. onto him and away from Godzilla. Godzilla then rose back up and attacked the female with his atomic breath, but before he can finish her off, the male attacked Godzilla once more. The two battled until Godzilla killed the male by smashing it into a building with his tail, impaling it on a loose support beam, but by then, the female had already fled to chase after the bomb. Ford's team was slaughtered by the M.U.T.O., leaving Ford alone to try and get the bomb out to sea where it can explode safely. Despite this, the M.U.T.O. was easily able to catch up, both seeking a new source of radiation and knowing Brody was the one that destroyed her nest. Before she could destroy the boat and kill Brody though, Godzilla re-emerged and killed the eight-legged M.U.T.O. by holding her mouth open and firing his atomic breath into her throat, causing her neck to explode. After letting out a victory roar, Godzilla dropped her decapitated head into the ocean, and fell onto some destroyed buildings, exhausted, before regaining enough strength to return to sea the next morning. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Parasites Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Giants Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Flyers Category:Pets Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Toho Godzilla Universe Category:Elementals Category:Murderers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Hungry Villains Category:The Brotherhood of Aliens Category:Cannibals Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace